Twilight Kingdom
by Nami-Sees-Something-Shiny
Summary: Klaus, Riku's 147 year old ancestor ,though he appears to be 15, has made it through the agonizing years of loss and pain, of losing leadership of the Organization, and of watching his family die, only to be faced with the threat to someone very precious
1. The Newcoming Threat

The Twilight Kingdom

"Klaus! Klaus! Wait!" a girl about the age of 14 called out to a auburn-haired boy who refused to acknowledge her. He continued walking at his normal pace which was faster than the girl's. After being fed up with being completely ignored, the girl removed one shoe from her foot and chucked it as fast as a baseball pitcher straight at Klaus' head. The blow sent him flying into the ground face first, the girl finally reached him and kicked him in the side. "You jerk! I told you to wait up!"

"Cram it..." he said in a muffled voice, "I'll wait when I feel like it." he grumbled pulling himself up. The girl grabbed the collar of his sleeveless blood-red shirt and started shaking him "Don't gimme that crap!"

The pummeled boy looked bored as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to release him. "Listen Tomo, I'm really not in the mood..." He dusted himself off and began walking again. Tomo followed slowly, "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly gentle. Klaus finally talked to her as if he was her friend and said "That girl Namine is gone, and I feel darkness coming closer, only...it's not the Heartless from years ago, it's something new," he paused and looked up at the sky "This town, Twilight Town, is the first place they're gonna nail..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. They're coming, the 'Dusk'"

Tomo stopped in her foot steps and uttered the words "T-the Ducks?" Klaus walked back to her and whacked her on the head lightly, "The 'DUSK' not 'DUCKS' you baka! Now let's go, it's getting dark, I gotta take you home now."

"Okay. Thanks."

CHAPTER 2

"_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light.  
Everyone loved the light.  
Then people began to fight over it.  
They wanted to keep it for themselves.  
And darkness was born in their hearts.  
The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts.  
It covered everything, and the world disappeared.  
But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children.  
With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world.  
It's the world we live in now.  
But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness.  
That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other.  
But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open.  
And the true light will return.  
So, listen, child.  
Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you.Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you.  
Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._"

"Grandmother...?" Tomo lifted herself slowly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Grandma was there! She told me that legend again! But why?" she thought deeply as she got ready to start the daily routine. She walked down stairs calling to her mother for breakfast, "Mom...?" she reached the kitchen, but her mother wasn't there. Sitting in the table chairs, were 6 people in black robes. One was a blonde girl who was innocent looking, but menacing, another had fire red hair and stared at her surprised expression, the others were standing in separate corners of the room watching her.

"Who are you? Get out!"

"You know it would be quite difficult to answer your questions if we weren't inside with you." The blonde girl giggled mockingly. "Shut up! You know what I mean! Why are you here? Where's my mother?"

"Patience girly, we just want to talk..."

"I don't talk to people who set their hair on fire just to look like some guy from an anime!" Tomo snarled at the red head. She was surprised by her own courage to stand up to 6 people, but something was triggering her defensive self. The rad head glared at her and stood up, slowly starting over to her, every step making her more and more tense. When he stopped progressing to her, he was at most a foot from her face, he grabbed her chin tightly and jerked her head up to face his. "You needn't be so rude. It'll get you into trouble."

"Let me go you," she was stopped by the sharp feel of a blade at her throat. "I like girls with spunk, but you're way to young for me, maybe I should just get rid of you, it'd be one hell of a picture!" The red head raised his weapon, which was a wheel with blades (a.k.a the wind wheel) ready to strike.

"Axel! Do not harm her! She is vital to us." demanded a tall brown long haired man.

"You know I wouldn't hurt her, Marluxia, I was just kidding. Tomo fainted from the suspense and a large muscular man picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's go now, I'm bored!" The blondey whined. "Shut up Larxene, you're just as boring as anything in this world!"

"How dare you! Your fire must've fried your brain if you think I'm the dull one!"

"Oh yeah!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Marluxia "Lexeaus, Zexion, Vexen and you 2, we have to leave."

Marluxia summoned a large pink scythe and opened a large door that appeared infront of them. As they were about to leave, a dark flame came flying toward Lexeaus, "What!"

"Drop the girl and leave Organization! Or prepare to face eternal bliss in Hell!" They all gasped as they saw Klaus pointing a black sword at them. "If it isn't Klaus, long time no see." Axel smirked, "If we die then so shall you!"


	2. The Legend and the Organization

CHAPTER 3

Axel summoned his weapons the wind and fire wheels and was ready to attack. "Marluxia, let me take on this whelp, it won't take long."

"Do as you wish, just catch up with us as soon as you're finished." Marluxia sighed walking into the portal. "Will do." Axel said still smirking. The Organization walked into the portal with Tomo and vanished. "No, Tomo!" Klaus shouted, he ran to where the portal was just barely visible, but Axel intercepted the 2 from reaching. "Get out of my way Axel!"

"Oh, sure, I'll let you get your little girlfriend and let you ruin my plans to take over! Go right on ahead!" Axel laughed gesturing his hands for Klaus to walk past him. "Don't mock me Axel, you know I could take you out in a heart beat!"

"Things have changed since you were the leader of the Organization, Klaus. I'm much stronger than Marluxia now." Axel frowned actually serious. "Why do you want to take over the Organization?" Klaus frowned as well. "Simply this, I will rule all the morons who discriminated me!" Axel charged at Klaus with his wind wheel, he went on the defensive blocking the wheel with his black blade. Klaus pushed him away and sent a dark Firaga ball at him while his defense was down. Direct hit. Axel covered his head with his arms as he flew toward the wall (Does anybody remember that this is happening in a kitchen?). "Heh, heh, learned a few new tricks with Riku's blade did we?"

"My descendant's blade is rightfully mine since he is no more." Klaus said coldly. "And now, if you please, Axel, I would prefer if we didn't further damage Tomo's home and go to Castle Oblivion?" he lowered his blade and waited for Axel's response. "As you wish, but you know, by going there we cannot fight since I have no control to where you end up in there..."

"Just do it prissy boy." Klaus growled. Axel smiled grimly and opened the portal to Castle Oblivion. He then grabbed Klaus by the collar and threw him into it. "See ya later Master!"


	3. The Twin Mages: Sakaki and Shuro

CHAPTER 4

"Is he alive?" a faint voice asked in Klaus' mind. "I dunno! Poke 'im!" another voice rang. He reached out his hand and subconsciously caught a stick in his palm, "Don't even think about it..." he growled opening his eyes to slits. "Oops...sorry sir!" a young girl's voice giggled. "When we found you, we thought you were dead!" another child's voice, a boy's, said. "You okay?"

"How long was I out?"

"Dunno, we just found you lying there so we decided to poke you."

"Thanks. Who are you guys anyway? Where are we?" he grumbled lifting himself to his feet. "I'm Sakaki and my brother's name is Shuro." the little girl smiled as she introduced them. "We're twins!"

"Only I'M older!", Shuro broke into the conversation, "I'm 4 minutes older! Making me her _big brother..._" he taunted "Who cares! We're both 11 and that's what counts!" Sakaki yelled. "Please! Can you tell me where we are? I'm in a big rush! Is this Castle Oblivion or no-..." Klaus stopped as he saw Sakaki and Shuro dash away like road runners.

"Eh?" he whimpered. "WAIT! GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" he stormed after them, now very much annoyed. He turned a corner of a building to see the twins running toward a giant clock tower in the middle of the town. Klaus quickly followed, huffing and puffing, "Damn! They're too fast!" they ran into the tower as Klaus caught up. They closed the doors in his face, he summoned the Soul Eater and slashed the antique wooden door to pieces (What a shame!) He ran through the opening and saw Sakaki running up a flight of stairs and Shuro blocking it.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but you can't get Lady Tomo..."

"What are you talking about? How do you know me? Where's Tomo?" he demanded. "The Castle Oblivion will be destroyed soon. That way the light will be all there is again and we can live in peace! And in order to have the light triumph the Lady Tomo, the last Princess of Heart!"

"What? Tomo...is a Princess of Heart? Dammit! I knew something like this would happen! Listen, Shuro, you can help me, we can't kill Tomo, there must be another way!"

"The Castle of Nightmares, the Castle Oblivion can't be reached by us. You see, they took our mother, another Princess, the grand daughter of the King Sora himself! The first key bearer, and you are a key bearer too, so it is your destiny to kill Tomo!"

"Shut up! Get out of my way! Your sister knows how to get to Castle Oblivion! I can sense the Dusk in her!" Klaus charged toward Shuro, but he was blasted toward a wall after the little boy raised his arms and shouted "Stopera!". Klaus was pinned and couldn't move. "Face it Klaus, we all must sacrifice something dear to us..."

"He's an Egian mage...?" Klaus thought "This is going to be tougher than I thought! He's no ordinary kid!"


	4. The Dusk Appear

CHAPTER 5

The stop spell on Klaus had finally worn off as Shuro sent a blast of ice toward him, Klaus just barely dodged what would have been a fatal attack if it hit him directly. Luckily it only seared his shoulder a bit. "Dammit!" he swore aloud, "If this scars you are so dead, you little punk!"

"I dunno, Klaus, I think scars look cool!"

"Shut up! You're gonna have ten thousands scars by the time I'm finished with you!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my Winnie the Pooh undies!"

"What!"

"Sarcasm, you heard of it?" the little boy taunted as he summoned and odd looking weapon, a flute. "What? A flute?" Klaus thought. Shuro put the instrument to his lips and played a series of notes, "Have you heard this song before, Klaus? You should have..." Klaus listened closely and his eyes widened. "Wait...this is..." suddenly he fell to his knees. "Can't...breathe..." he choked.

"This song is called 'Sewing Life', yes, Klaus, the song you played to kill everyone in Hallow Bastion so many years ago, back when you stilled ruled the Organization. And now, here are some play mates for you to keep you busy." Shuro once again played notes on his flute and white creatures rose from the floor as he ascended the stairs. "The Dusk!"


End file.
